


One Summer’s Eve

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley and Hermione have some fun by the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Summer’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> For inell who gave the prompt "on a sultry summer night". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

Hermione sat under the tree by the Lake, idly flicking through her textbook. Normally she found solace in the straight lines and clear directions in her books, but lately she hadn’t been able to concentrate. Harry was still in the Hospital Wing and Ron was at the Burrow helping his Mum look after Ginny and Fred. She gently placed down the book on the grass in frustration (not even in her annoyance would the situation allow her to slam a book) and looked out at the Lake, shielding her eyes from the dying sun with her eyes. The Squid was in the middle of the Lake, playing with Merpeople, and the breeze from his tentacled-movements was gently soothing Hermione into a dreamless sleep.

Despite everything that had happened and the Auror training she had received, she still felt safe here, among the rapidly rebuilding school. Dumbledore may be no more but his protection lingered on; Snape had made sure of that. So it was with eyes shut and pale skin arched up to catch the last dying rays of the sun that Kingsley Shacklebolt found his partner. Tempting as it was to lift her up and throw her into the Lake for her apparent disregard for all the safety protocols she had dutifully memorised Kingsley decided that she deserved a rest.

“Must be getting soft,” he muttered to himself.

“You certainly are,” Hermione retorted and before Kingsley knew what had hit him Hermione’s wand was in her hand and snakes of rope were tying his hands behind his back and around the tree.

Kingsley blinked rapidly in succession. “You were sleeping.”

“Was not,” she replied. “An Auror must always practice vigilance no matter the occasion. Auror’s Handbook page one, paragraph one, line one. So there.” And then she stuck out her tongue at him.

Kingsley laughed a deep baritone sound that echoed out across the Lake. Hermione loved that laugh, the one that only ever came when she did something that he found surprising. She was doing surprising things an awful lot lately.

“And now what?”

“Well,” Hermione smiled, all the tension fleeing from her, “I really do think you ought to be punished.”

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “Oh, what did I do?”

“It’s not what you did. It’s what you were thinking of doing.”

“Been taking secret Divination lessons have we?”

“Hardly. I just know you,” she stood on tiptoe to kiss the end of his nose, “extremely well.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Well, we’ll see about that.” And with a whispered incantation that Hermione couldn’t quite catch Kingsley had released himself from her bonds and pushed her down onto the grassy carpet and was lying over her, pinning her hands above her head.

“What are you doing?” Hermione finally asked, slightly breathlessly. It wasn’t often that she allowed herself to be so playful, and Kingsley was clearly lapping it up.

“Anything I want,” he replied, a grin threatening to break out even though he was attempting to be serious.

“Please, do,” Hermione breathed huskily and Kingsley really did grin at her attempt at seduction. Of course, that didn’t stop him from hastily silencing her moans as he spread her legs open with his knee and captured her mouth with his own. He was always amazed by the way she gave herself up to him so completely, so willingly; they had fought together enough times for her to trust him unquestionably, but when she was like this, so open to whatever he wanted to do to her, he felt humbled.

Hermione arched up her body to his wandering hands, but kept her own arms in place, even though Kingsley was no longer holding them down. As Kingsley’s hands began to unfasten her shirt and unclasp her bra she wondered if anyone could see them from the Castle but as Kingsley began to lick his way down her chest, and all her previous worries vanished, she decided she really didn’t care.


End file.
